


in the name of love.

by katarama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama
Summary: Scott holds his hand out, and Derek takes it.  Scott looks proud, walking down the street to Pride with his boyfriend’s hand in his.  Derek thinks that maybe they don’t hold hands in public enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsunequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, Em! Based on [Actual Tyler Posey Covered In Glitter](http://sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com/post/150999161879/poseysfingers-tyler-on-bella-thornes-snap).

Derek’s body feels warm and heavy, melting down into the cushions of Stiles’ couch.  The apartment has quieted down, most of their friends drifting out and catching ubers as the night got darker.  Stiles is somewhere.  Derek hears the occasional outburst of a laugh from him, and Malia’s talking a little bit too loud, so he figures Stiles is just fine, and will make his way back around when he’s ready.  The last time Derek saw him, he was talking to Caitlin, gesturing fervently at the bi pride shirt Scott had gotten him for his birthday.

Scott had offered to buy Derek a shirt, too, but Derek told him he didn’t have to.  Scott has been working a lot, and Derek didn’t want him to feel like he had to spend the money.  Derek got his own shirt, though he knows he probably won’t wear it much.  He still felt the need to try, with it being Scott’s first Pride.

“Will you come this year?” Scott had asked Derek, his eyes big and his face hopeful.  He reeked of excitement and nerves.

“Sure,” Derek said, knowing he gave the right answer from the way Scott’s face lit up.  Scott kissed his cheek and shouted to Stiles that Derek was coming, too, and Stiles started going off about beads and flags and DJs.

It’d been a long time since Derek went to Pride.  He knows it’s awesome for some people, but it’s always mostly been overwhelming for him, with the crowds and the noise and the smells and the heat.  He took Cora and her girlfriend, one year, blatantly lying to Peter he was taking them bowling and fooling precisely no one.  But he remembers how happy they both were, how Cora tried to play it cool, but how earnest she was when she told him that it was nice being around people _like her_.  And that part, Derek can get.  It’s nice to feel like you belong.  It’s nice to feel like you aren’t alone, like you’re part of a community.

Derek wants Scott to have that.  Beacon Hills has always been a relatively accepting place, in general, and a large majority of their friends are either not cis or not straight, but Derek still wants Scott to have that feeling of being surrounded by crowds of people who understand.  

So he plays along, letting Scott and Stiles getting into the spirit of it.  They make plans to meet up with Lydia and Malia, and Stiles decides to invite friends over to his place afterwards, so Derek agrees to go.  Derek shows up early and makes lunch and helps Scott paint glitter on his face and reminds Stiles that being bi doesn’t make him immune to dehydration or sunburn.  He figures out the public transportation route to get there, knowing that parking will be hopeless.  They walk the last few blocks, from the bus station to where the streets start being blocked off.  Derek watches Scott’s whole body go looser the closer they get to the giant Pride banner, people decked out in rainbows and leather and stickers walking by in the other direction.

Scott holds his hand out, and Derek takes it.  Scott looks proud, walking down the street to Pride with his boyfriend’s hand in his.  Derek thinks that maybe they don’t hold hands in public enough.

(During the end of the night concert, Scott looks even prouder when Derek kisses him, the stars too dim to see with the flashing lights from the stage, but Derek thinks it’s probably just as good, the glitter from Scott’s cheeks catching the lights, making Scott glow.)

The glow is softer, now, in Stiles’ apartment.  Scott leans against Derek, and Derek wraps his arm around him, letting Scott bury his face in Derek’s chest.  Derek knows he’ll probably need to just toss the shirt, when he’s done with it, because he was the one who put the glitter on Scott’s cheeks in the first place, and there was just so much. 

Scott looks so soft and comfortable and satisfied, though, and it makes it hard for Derek to care all that much.  The glitter has spread across Scott’s face, moved by sweat and by Derek’s hand pressed against Scott’s cheek, his thumb brushing through and rubbing it around by mistake as he leaned down to kiss Scott.  Scott’s hair is a curly, deflated mess.  He probably could use a shower.  They probably both could use a shower, after the sunscreen and the heat and the dancing.  They probably both could use a long night of sleep.

“Did you like it?” Derek asks softly.  He knows that Scott had high hopes, and that it sometimes leaves him let down.  “Was it a good first Pride?”

“Yeah,” Scott says, his words muffled, a puff of heat and moisture into Derek’s shirt.  “I had lots of fun.  Stiles /loved/ it, I don’t think he’s gotten that many phone numbers in one day before in his life.  He had so much fun telling Malia and Lydia about it.  And I liked having you there.”

Derek leans down and presses his mouth to the top of Scott’s head, even though it leaves his lips tasting faintly of salt and Scott’s shampoo.  “I liked being there with you.”

And, to Derek’s surprise, he did.  He doesn’t know if it was the fact that Scott was so into it, or whether Pride is just… better for him.  Having someone there with him.  Having someone he loves holding his hand and kissing him and coaxing him into dancing, making him laugh and easing the tension of being surrounded by that many strangers.  When he thinks about the day, he doesn’t actually think they really _did_  that much, just like he didn’t really _do_  much back when he was there with Cora and her girlfriend.  But it feels like it matters a lot less what he did, this time, and more about what he felt.  

He felt good being with Scott.  He feels good about it even now, when he’s exhausted and warm.  He has his glitter-covered boyfriend there with him, and it feels nice.

“We should probably head home before you fall asleep,” Derek says.  He can feel himself getting too comfortable, and if they don’t leave, even he might just doze off here.  “I know you love Stiles’ couch, and Stiles probably wouldn’t mind, but…”

Scott groans, taking his time to sit up, stretching his arms above his head.  “Yeah.  I should go tell him we’re leaving.”

(They brush their teeth and shower, and even after 20 minutes in there, it takes Scott forever to wash most of the glitter off him.  As they settle into bed, Derek resigns himself to glitter on their pillowcases until the end of time.

Derek will firmly recommend face paint instead of body glitter next year.  But this year, for how much fun Scott had, Derek thinks it was worth it anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr [here](http://sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com).


End file.
